


Swallow

by daemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Junmyeon misses Jongdae a lot, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, emotional blowjobs i guess, nothing bad though, short mention of seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemyeon/pseuds/daemyeon
Summary: Junmyeon is exhausted after a long day of work. Jongdae notices. And helps his friend release some stress.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 22





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> For E.  
> \--

Junmyeon was lounging on the couch. His white shirt hung loose around the muscles Jongdae knew he had. His jeans were a bit baggy, hanging on his hips. Junmyeon was resting a hand on his thigh, the other one on his hip, his eyes behind the glasses fixed on the tv. Jongdae knew Junmyeon wasn’t even trying to look sexy at this point. And it angered him. Such a perfect man, not even caring that he looked sexy as fuck. Jongdae leaned against the wall next to the kitchen table and stared at Junmyeon from a distance. Well aware that if he were to get closer now, his horniness would cloud his judgement.  
The documentary Junmyeon was watching seemed to provide only little entertainment as Junmyeon was rolling his neck back on the backrest of the couch, his adam's apple moving with him. Jongdae quickly averted his gaze and got a glass of water from the kitchen. His movement caught Junmyeon’s attention.

“Oh, you’re here! I thought you’d be out with Minseok...” Junmyeon was still resting his head back but had turned it to look at Jongdae in the kitchen.

Downing his glass of water rather quickly to calm down the red-hot flustered blush he knew was creeping up his neck.

“Ah, they wanted to go get some drinks, but I am kind of exhausted from working all day.”

Junmyeon patted the space next to him. “Come relax, this show is incredibly boring you might fall asleep.”

Jongdae gulped but didn’t want to say no to the older one and sheepishly made his way over to him. Sitting down, he noticed Junmyeon running his hand over Jongdae’s thigh, causing a light electricity to run through Jongdae, and then placing it on his own again. He was focused on the tv again but from up close Jongdae could see his exhausted stare, his dishevelled hair and slacking shoulders. Junmyeon must’ve had an even worse day.

Jongdae dropped his gaze to secretly look at Junmyeon’s crotch while adjusting his sitting position on the couch.

The documentary was about a writer from Europe but Jongdae didn’t have the focus to properly store all the new information, so he chose to watch Junmyeon instead. The older one had absentmindedly rested a hand on Jongdae’s thigh. A habit.

Junmyeon leaned forward to grab his glass of water and Jongdae watched his veins move on his forearm. Like in slow motion, Junmyeon drank. His adam’s apple once again drawing Jongdae’s attention. A drop of water running down the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. Before Jongdae had realised it, he was wiping it away with his thumb. Junmyeon looked at him in confusion for a short second and then smiled through a blush.

“Jongdae you really know how to make people flustered,” Junmyeon commented with a light chuckle. As Junmyeon leaned back on the couch an exhausted groan escaped him and he rested his head back once again, eyes closed towards the ceiling, hand once again resting on Jongdae’s thigh.  
“You know what would help?” Jongdae asked and now he placed his hand on the other’s thigh, slowly running it up towards Junmyeon’s crotch. Junmyeon slowly lifted his head to look at the younger one.  
“We haven’t…. Our agreement is over. You don’t need to do this, Dae.”  
But Jongdae shut him up by placing his hand on Junmyeon’s crotch. “I know. But you look like you could use some stress relief.”  
Within a second Jongdae sat on his knees between Junmyeon’s legs, his hands resting on either thigh. Junmyeon looked down, licking his lips subconsciously. It made Jongdae blush then and there. Junmyeon wasn’t even trying but he had a hypnotising effect on him.  
Jongdae pushed up the white shirt to access Junmyeon’s belt, but when his fingers came in contact with rock hard abs he had to pause. It had been so long, the last time he had done this, Junmyeon hadn’t taken working out that seriously. He rested his hand on the muscles feeling them up before working open Junmyeon’s belt. Junmyeon let his head fall back while Jongdae opened his jeans and carefully pulled them to the middle of his thigh.  
“Ah no, remove them.” Junmyeon ordered half-heartedly but Jongdae took the hint and pulled first Junmyeon’s Calvins and then his jeans completely off his legs. In a quick motion, Junmyeon had removed his shirt and sat naked before Jongdae.  
“Oh lord, you look like you’re about to drool Jongdae.” Junmyeon smiled, a small dimple appearing in the corner of his mouth. But Jongdae just stared. Junmyeon ate non-verbal compliments up quite as well as he did the verbal ones. The ego boost was almost unbearable sometimes. But this time it went straight to Junmyeons dick.  
“You still got the lube at the same place?” Jongdae asked and got to his feet.  
A redness flared up in Junmyeon’s cheeks. “S… Sehun’s room, bottom drawer.”  
“I’m not even going to ask what you’ve been doing to our poor baby,” Jongdae said while walking away on his quest for lubrication.  
Needless to say the drawer was full with not only lube, but Jongdae decided to ignore the amounts of rope and ribbons.

When he walked back to the couch, Junmyeon was lazily stroking his length and had switched the tv to a music channel. Jongdae put the lube next to Junmyeon on the couch and repositioned himself between Junmyeon’s strong thighs. Without thinking about it, he pushed Junmyeon’s legs further apart. Jongdae took Junmyeon’s hand in his, to prevent him from touching himself, with the other he slowly stroked up and down Junmyeon’s length. Junmyeon sighed, his face relaxing and his eyes closed. Junmyeon’s grip on Jongdae’s hand became stronger and Jogdae lowered his head and licked over Junmyeon’s head. He could taste slightly salty precum and he stroked Junmyeon a bit faster to taste more of him. Junmyeon’s hand had wandered into Jongdae’s hair, pushing him down with the tiniest amount of force, almost as if the older one was begging. Jongdae took as much of Junmyeon into his mouth as he could and when Junmyeon’s dick hit the back of Jongdae’s throat the older one moaned obscenely. Jongdae began sucking, twirling his tongue around the perfectly hard penis. He could even make out the veins that ran along it. Oh, had he missed this.  
Jongdae freed his hand from Junmyeon’s grip and felt for the lube bottle. He bobbed up and down, using his hand to cover the rest of the length he couldn’t quite reach. Junmyeon was spilling precum and curses. How long had no one cared for this poor man’s dick. When Jongdae moved his hand to Junmyeon’s balls the older one yanked him up by his hair.  
Confused, Jongdae looked up. Junmyeon was looking straight at him, a lonely tear running down his cheek.  
“I’m… sorry? Junmyeon?”  
Junmyeon shook his head, “Ah, just ignore it. Happens.”  
“I don’t think my blowjobs have ever moved you to tears before.”  
“I just… Man,” he sighed and let his head fall back again. “I miss you, Jongdae.”  
“Good that I am right here.” Jongdae let his hand run over junmyeon’s torso, as if reaching for his face, but stopped himself in the last second. Instead, he opened the bottle of lube and smeared some over his right hand’s fingers. Junmyeon lay before him, tensed up and in anticipation.

Before he had even touched Junmyeon’s butthole, his penis twitched. Jongdae carefully put a finger to Junmyeon’s entrance, circling around it. Junmyeon squirmed, and grunted, but didn’t rock his hips. Jongdae looked at Junmyeon’s face as he inserted a finger. Eyes closed, mouth opened in a moan, his adam’s apple prominent on his stretched neck.

Jongdae bathed in the sight a second longer before he grabbed Junmyeon’s dick and deep throated him in one go. The surprised yelp from Junmyeon was a sound reward. Jongdae inserted a second finger into Junmyeon’s ass and began bobbing up and down on his dick, the salty taste of Junmyeon’s precum spreading in his mouth.

A string of “Jongdae"s escaped Junmyeon, the indicator Jongdae had found the prostate. He began carefully massaging the spot. Junmyeon bucked his hips up and his dick hit the back of Jongdae’s throat, making him gag. He covered his gaggin by humming and Junmyeon’s hips stuttered. It must have cost all Junmyeon’s willpower to not fuck Jongdae in the face. The grip on Jongdae’s hair got stronger, almost painful. Jongdae continued massaging Junmyeon’s prostate, watching him arch and unravel before him. He stroked Junmyeon’s length, focusing his tongue on Junmyeon’s tip.

“Please...”

Jongdae hummed once again and Junmyeon shook once again.

“Please, Jongdae. I’m coming.” It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper but Jongdae tightened his grip on Junmyeon’s dick and intensified his massage on the prostate. Bolts of electricity ran up Junmyeon’s spine, making him jerk repeatedly. Jongdae took more of Junmyeo’s dick into his mouth and soon the warm cum filled his mouth. What Jongdae couldn’t swallow dribbled out the side of his mouth. He felt Junmyeon’s penis go limp and released him. And licked him clean.

Junmyeon, still heavily panting, had softened his grip on Jongdae’s hair and was now stroking it, moving a lock behind Jongdae’s ear.

When his breathing had slowed a bit, Junmyeon looked at Jongdae, who was still sitting between his legs. Junmyeon looked at Jongdae as if to permanently engrave this sight into his brain. “You know you don’t have to do this...”

“What? Swallow?”

Junmyeon nodded. “I know you don’t like it.”

Jongdae waved a hand. “You’re the only one I swallow for, Kim Junmyeon.”


End file.
